


[podfic] overemotional: in defense of cho chang

by wordsaremyfaith



Series: [podfic] we must unite inside her walls or we'll crumble from within [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Dumbledore's Army, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Ravenclaw, Years 5 through 7 and beyond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-07-31 17:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20118892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsaremyfaith/pseuds/wordsaremyfaith
Summary: Podfic of "overemotional: in defense of cho chang" by dirgewithoutmusic.Cho cried and she survived Pansy Parkinson's cruel jabs about a dead boy. She wept and she passed all her classes, kept up with Quidditch, watched fairweather friends scatter in the cold wind. She got very good at wordlessly summoning tissues and she joined the DA against her parents' wishes.They had told her to behave, begged her, ordered her, as the threatening darknesses of the world clung close even inside Hogwarts, and Cho walked out to the little pub in Hogsmeade and wrote her name down on Hermione's list.I hope someone in the DA told Cho that she ought to have been in Gryffindor.I hope she laughed at them, hard.Integrity. Truth. Honor. Dedication. These were the tenets of her House, of the blue and the bronze, the eagle called raven (called nerd, called stuck-up, called so many things that were not their names). Bravery was only one way to be a hero.





	[podfic] overemotional: in defense of cho chang

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [overemotional: in defense of cho chang](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1854957) by [dirgewithoutmusic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirgewithoutmusic/pseuds/dirgewithoutmusic). 

**Cover Artist:** [wordsaremyfaith](http://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsaremyfaith)

**Warnings:** Canon character death 

**Additional Notes:** Thank you to [litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra) for hosting me! 

**Download/Streaming Link:** [[podfic] overemotional: in defense of cho chang](http://wordsaremyfaith.kalindalittle.com/podfic/overemotional_%20in%20defense%20of%20cho%20chang.mp3) (00:14:38, 27.05 MB, mp3 file) 


End file.
